<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>corny by helsinkibaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725130">corny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby'>helsinkibaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FBI (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, with a surname like Valentine, Jubal does not usually enjoy February 14th.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>corny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to popular belief, with a surname like Valentine, Jubal does not usually enjoy February 14th. </p><p>Probably something to do with the incessant teasing of his middle and high school years - boys could be little shits, something he was mindful of with Tyler approaching the same age - possibly something to do with a failed marriage and seemingly perpetual singledom but Valentine’s Day is far and away his least favourite day of the year. </p><p>Usually. </p><p>But not this year. </p><p>Because this year, he gets to keep an eye on Kristen as she walks to her desk, opens her drawer to put her purse inside. Which means he gets to see her freeze, blink in surprise before she sits down on her chair and peers more closely inside. He knows what she’s looking at, a small piece of candy wrapped in a shiny gold paper and, underneath it, a card. He watches as she surreptitiously opens the card, keeping it low so no-one can see what’s written on it. He holds his breath for the split second it takes for a smile to break over her face and that’s when this whole Valentine’s Day, Hallmark holiday, forced romance madness finally starts to make sense. </p><p>He fights back his own grin, finding it even harder as she looks up and meet his gaze, and what he sees in her eyes will be enough to get him through the rest of the day. </p><p>Except it’s not - the curse of the addict, Jubal knows, is that one fix is never enough, he will always want more. </p><p>And when he sees her throw him a look as she grabs her jacket, saying something about taking five minutes, he wonders if he’s rubbing off on her. </p><p>He gives it a minute or two then moves to follow her, ends up on the roof in more or less the same location that he’d found Isobel a few weeks ago. Dimly he wonders if everyone in the office uses this as their hiding place but when she turns and smiles that smile of hers, he figures he has better things to think about. </p><p>As good as her smile looks, it feels better against his lips and he loses himself in that for a long moment. When he pulls back, her arms are looped around his waist and her smile is  brighter than it’s been all day. “Thank you for my surprise,” she says and he shrugs, runs his hands up and down her back. </p><p>“The other eleven are in the box at home,” he tells her. “Just in case you thought I was a cheapskate.” </p><p>“Never.” She tilts her head, lifts an eyebrow. “But the card...” </p><p>“You didn’t like it?”</p><p>She chuckles softly. “<i>You’re the CSS to my HTML</i>? From your Valentine?” she asks. Jubal had thought the card was funny considering he routinely teased her about being a nerd, the pun on his name appropriate - he was known for his puns after all. “So corny.” </p><p>She rolls her eyes for good measure but the smile still curving her lips says something else entirely. “Why, Miss Chazal,” he drawls, swaying her gently in his arms, “I have it on good authority that you love it when I’m corny.” </p><p>Kristen presses her lips together like she’s trying to keep back her grin. “Maybe just a little.” </p><p>“A little?” It’s his turn to lift an eyebrow. “Why don’t we see if we can do something about that, huh?”</p><p>If her smile felt good under his lips, his giggle feels even better and suddenly Jubal knows exactly why Valentine’s Day is so popular.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>